


The Jet Ski Incident

by autumnyte



Series: Boss Alair Cabrera [6]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Canon LGBTQ Character, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Nostalgia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 21:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2041209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnyte/pseuds/autumnyte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alair hadn't planned on ever telling Pierce what really happened the night he crashed the Ultor yacht back in Stilwater, but some stories are just too good to remain a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Jet Ski Incident

**Author's Note:**

> This was in response to a drabble prompt from laikasinclair on tumblr, who requested Boss/Pierce - nostalgic.

Alair poured himself the last of the coffee. As he set up a new pot to brew, he smiled and listened to Pierce, Shaundi, and Johnny chatting and laughing behind him. It was a bit cramped with the four of them packed into the ship’s tiny kitchen, but none of them complained about it as they ate breakfast together and reminisced about old times.

"Shit, remember the day I brought Wong down to Purgatory?" Pierce asked, leaning against the counter beside Alair.

Johnny nudged Pierce. "Oh, you mean the time you got your ass followed by the Ronin and they swarmed the place on motorcycles?” 

"Well, uh—"

Shaundi held up a hand. “Hang on a second, why wasn’t I there for that?” 

"You were totally there," Alair said, sipping his coffee."You slept through the whole fucking thing." 

"You’re kidding me." 

Alair smiled. “Yeah, I’m fucking with you. But back in those days? It definitely could have happened.” 

Shaundi smacked his shoulder. “Just for that, I should finally tell Pierce about the jet ski.” 

With a raised eyebrow, Pierce looked back and forth between them. “Tell Pierce about  _what_  jet ski?” 

”Great. Thanks a lot.” Alair glared at Shaundi.

Johnny shook his head. “This oughta be good.” 

Pierce poked Alair’s forearm. “What jet ski, man?” 

"Alright, remember that time I crashed the Ultor executive gala aboard a yacht?" 

"Uh, you mean when you ended up assassinating the entire Board of Directors? Yeah that rings a bell."

"Okay, there might have been a small part I left out when I told you about it later." Alair tipped back his mug, taking a long, fortifying chug. "I, um… I’d snagged a Shark to ride out to the yacht, and the next thing I knew there was a fucking attack chopper after me." 

Pierce muttered, “Shit, I always knew it couldn’t have been as easy as you said it was.” 

"They fired fucking rockets at me, and I dived off two seconds before one of ‘em hit. The explosion grazed me and the jet ski was toast. I had to swim most of the way to the fucking ship. Took me half an hour, between the struggling against the waves and the hiding from police boats," Alair admitted, not meeting Pierce’s eyes. "By the time I got aboard that yacht, I was completely soaked. My jeans and t-shirt were so fucking heavy, I actually had to strip out of them before I could shoot anyone." 

Shaundi and Johnny burst out laughing, but Pierce turned toward Alair, frowning. “How come you never told me?” 

"Boss knew he’d never hear the end of it," Shaundi interjected. "The first thing he did was make Johnny and me promise not to tell you. Said you’d given him some big lecture about what a terrible idea the whole thing was."

"And clearly, it was a bad fucking idea." Pierce folded his arms across his chest. "I can’t believe you ain’t told me about that." 

"Don’t get mad. You were always bustin’ my balls about shit back then." 

“‘Cause your crazy ass needed it.” A corner of Pierce’s mouth began to curve into a smile, and he relaxed his arms.

With widening eyes, Alair said, “Wait a minute… you weren’t just bustin’ my balls for the hell of it, were you? You were worried about me.” 

"Well, yeah," Pierce murmured, laying a palm flat against Alair’s chest. "I was." 

Alair grabbed Pierce’s face with both hands and planted a passionate kiss on his lips, deepening it further as he felt Pierce’s arms wind around his waist, and not pulling away even when he heard Shaundi clear her throat.

Johnny chuckled. “And once again, memory lane takes an interesting turn.” 

"God, I hope they end up getting a room this time," Shaundi whispered. "I’m still waiting for my toast." 

Breathless, Alair and Pierce finally broke apart from the kiss. Pierce took his hand, leaned in and whispered, “Bedroom?”

Alair nodded and gave his other friends a dazed smile as he was led out of the kitchen. “Hey... thanks for telling Pierce about the jet ski.” 


End file.
